


1987年夏天的一通长途电话

by kamuib



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 相信我，我对每一个TF都是真爱（笑哭





	1987年夏天的一通长途电话

**Author's Note:**

> 相信我，我对每一个TF都是真爱（笑哭

“原来擎天柱的计划是这样的，安排不同的逃亡线路，把手下分散到银河系中，而不是谋求一时的反击。就像把一颗螺丝丢进机体零配件的仓库里，难怪我们始终无法锁定汽车人的主力。”  
粉碎弯曲手指在下巴的金属上来回摩擦，带起一点点令人舒适的静电，这是她惯用的思考姿势，尤其是当内部神经脉冲信号跳跃在“愉悦”频段上的时候。但是这位机敏猎人的搭档似乎没有跟上思考速度，反弹球抱起胳膊在胸前，似乎不能理解同伴的兴奋，“即使搞明白了这点，对我们追捕叛军头子并没有什么特别的助益。因为我们依然不清楚擎天柱的具体方位……”赤红的光学镜扫过B-127的机体表面，各项指数显示光学镜前的汽车人战士已经奄奄一息，于是他故意在小个子战士面前攥紧拳头，“也许这个小子的记忆中枢里还藏有关于擎天柱的进一步信息，我可以把他拆成零件……”  
“别浪费无谓的时间，反弹球。”  
红色普利茅斯卫星回答的声音显得很冷漠。比起热衷于上手就诉诸于暴力解决问题的同僚，粉碎更精于计算和阴谋，这跟她原本隶属于震荡波队伍也许有那么一丝拉的关系。如果已经掌握到了足够的线索，她更倾向于快速展开下一波攻势。  
“知道擎天柱和他的主力会在地球集结这点就足够我们布下陷阱了。再说回来，这个破烂小子就算是被拆成零件，你也没时间把它们一一挂到易贝淘宝咸鱼上去卖钱。”  
等一等。原本在踱步的粉碎突然停了下来。刚才从自己的发声线路发出去的是什么鬼玩意？好像在正常的思考语言之外被强行附上了什么奇怪的东西？但是她没有时间也没有空闲弄清楚“那些”奇妙的减益数据流的来源，因为她有更为紧要的事情要去做。  
“那么我们下一步要怎么办？”蓝色的三变霸天虎小心翼翼地问。  
“把B-127处理掉，找个收废品的称斤卖掉。”  
红色的三变霸天虎猎人打了个响指，“然后我们去给老家打个电话。”  
虽然两名霸天虎身无分文，不过好在他们的老家塞伯坦也不存在于地球人电话亭能联系到的范围内。离开美军基地不远，他们找到了一根矗立在海边的通讯塔，三下五除二就把那座铁塔改造可以打星际长途电话的电话亭。  
远在外乡骗吃骗喝的游子们在处理器深处时刻挂念着老家，谁都想成为能跟数十光年之外的老家亲朋好友们通上话的第一人，于是在剪刀石头布三局两胜之后，由粉碎代表远在地球上的霸天虎临时小分队——很可惜他们还没有第三个人，所以无法转成正式支部——跟塞伯坦总部通电话。她从分页存储器的深处挖出了出发之前在铁堡第五大道第四竖井区域的第三排垃圾桶前的第二根电线杆表面贴着的自己第一老大威震天伟大形象的电瓶小三轮小广告上抄下来的联络电话号码，一气呵成拨了出去。  
两名优秀的霸天虎战士摒息凝神连换气扇的功率都不敢开大，直到他们的接受器端接收到了第一声“嘟”，会心的微笑爬上了粉碎的面甲，不过没持续到半个地球秒，就刺溜一声滑了下来。  
“您所拨打的电话为外地号码，请在号码前加拨零。”  
霸天虎猎人忍住了一拳把跟前机器砸个稀巴烂的冲动，老老实实地在号码前加了个零。接下来这一次“嘟”的响声来得特别快。  
“您所拨打的电话为空号，请确认号码后再次拨打。”  
粉碎感觉到自己的核心回路里大约有一些线路已经散发出了真香的气味。于是她又按了个重拨键。  
“您所拨打个电话已停机……”  
红色机体立刻部分变形，把洞黑的炮口对准了通讯系统核心，如果不是反弹球手快拦下了她，大约这篇沙雕文就可以直接完结了。  
“不如我来试试？”  
油压升高也无济于事，粉碎也只能点头让开半步。意外获得跟老家通话资格的反弹球喜滋滋地翻出了他自己的通讯录，检查再三之后小心翼翼地拨下了一串新数字。这次“嘟”的声音没有转换成语音人声，持续着稳定的绵长等待音，这让蓝色的标枪跑车生出了一毫米那么多的得意，也导致了粉碎对他投以一吨的愤怒。  
在数到第七声之后，等待的电音突然停止了，反弹球凑到对讲口前，就像生怕粉碎会抢自己的机会一样给堵了个严严实实。他兴冲冲地问道：“喂，是塞伯坦吗？”  
“您好，这里是全球电话转接中心，您的期待就是我们的动力。英文服务请拨1，西班牙语服务请拨2……”  
他们耐着性子把1到0按键的功能都听了一遍之后，失望地发现没有塞伯坦语选项，只好随便按了个“1”。接下来他们又接受了长达三分钟的个人业务咨询企业大客户咨询余额查询停复机功能介绍的折磨之后，终于转到了人工服务，里面传来的依然不是霸天虎干员们芯芯念念的老家亲人的问候，而是一名懒洋洋的地球男人的声音，听上去就能产生联想对方一定边接线边挖鼻孔或者抠脚。  
“您好，工号9527为您服务。请问有什么可以帮您？”  
“帮我转接塞伯坦。”  
“塞——伯——坦，请问怎么拼写？请拼得慢一点，谢谢。”  
“斯爱——塞！波哦——伯！特安——坦！塞——伯——坦！”  
认真念完的瞬间蓝色霸天虎有种错觉，自己人物卡设定上的数值似乎刷刷刷地全部降成了1点。  
“好的，现在我开始翻阅全球电话黄页，为您查找塞伯坦的转接号码，可能会花上数分钟。在这段宝贵的等待时间里，请允许我向您推荐一下今年夏天刚刚推出的全球至尊豪华白金客户计划套餐，请问您有VISA卡吗？”  
换成反弹球一巴掌把通讯系统拍了个天女散花，霸天虎们不得不又花了半个小时重新组装。再次接入到地球的卫星通讯网络之后，两名霸天虎交叉检查了十遍老家的号码，才鼓起勇气又拨打过去。  
普莱姆斯在冥冥之中睁开光学镜片瞥了一眼远在异球他乡的子民，芯生怜悯，于是动了动小指头，让他们拨下的号码通过线路被伪装代码加密上传到近地卫星在完全无视信号能量衰减的前提下成功地朝老家方向传送了出去。这一次没有嘟嘟声，没有生硬的自动语音，更没有令人厌烦的人类唠叨，充盈在接受线路中的只有穿越半个太阳系的宁静和神圣感。  
因为半人马座α星跟地球的距离为4.2光年，所以粉碎和反弹球足足等了四年又三个月连人类的小崽子们都大学毕业了才接通了铁堡最高议会的传达室。时光没有消磨掉霸天虎战士们的热情，他们激动地报上自己的塞伯坦身份证号霸天虎员工号铁堡社保号以及内部接头暗号，要求在验明正身之后跟最高领袖伟大的威震天阁下汇报四年半前的最新情报。  
铁堡那一头的声讯电信号在茫茫的宇宙中又传递了个四年半后，粉碎和反弹球终于得到了情报官从铁堡那一头传来的毫无语调起伏的回复。  
“已经确认霸天虎身份，稍等。”  
接下来地球上的霸天虎们辨识出了齐齐咔咔库塞伯坦人变形时特有的机械音效，再过了几秒，他们听见被放大了数十倍的声波的声音。  
“威震天大人，威震天大人，你有一通来自地球的电话，请速至传达室接听，谢谢！”  
喀哒。  
千斤顶暂停了正在播放的全息影像，转向全班学生。  
“有谁能分析下视频教材片段中的问题？嗯？钢锁你别转头，你来说说。”  
个头超过两个千斤顶叠叠乐的汽车人战士冷哼一声：“俺，钢锁，不打电话。”  
“那你打算用什么方法在战场上有效地传递情报呢？”  
霸王龙抬起被自己下巴挡住看不见小短手，凭感觉伸出了两根爪子，得意地晃晃：“短信！”  
科学家兼教授赞许地点点头，播放起了另外一段影像。  
粉碎把先前从B-127口中套出的情报简单编撰成了不超过140个字的一句话，然后按下了确认发送的按钮。没有B-127的干扰，没有美国大兵捣乱，没有地球熊孩子搅局，信息像长了小翅膀的机器鸟扑啦啦地顺利飞进了霸天虎的旗舰暴影号。情报官立即把情报投射到战舰的主屏上，破坏大帝死死盯着光屏看了三个塞伯坦时分循环，才开口问：“声波，你能翻译下他们从地球发回来的短讯写的什么内容吗？”  
蓝色的霸天虎情报官回答道：“地球文字，乱码，声波不认识。”  
“两个废物！”  
下课铃声的响起，于是千斤顶不得不再次打了暂停，画面静止在银白色机体如马教主般咆哮的正脸特写上。他一边收拾教学用的电子板，一边对着满屋子的恐龙布置家庭作业。  
“通过今天的电影观摩会，设计一种你认为合理合适有效的战场沟通方案。或者根据霸天虎在电影中不正常的智商衰减速度求出人类电影的时长，找出两者之间的关系，必须要写出推导过程和公式。明天上课的时候我希望看到你们提交手写的作业，而不是总给我五张有牙印的钢板。好了，机械恐龙，下课！”

 

END.


End file.
